The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sun 20’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Argyranthemum cultivars with attractive ray and disc floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2004 in Glandorf, Germany of two unnamed seedling selections of Argyranthemum frutescens, not patented. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Glandorf, Germany in July, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Glandorf, Germany in February, 2006. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.